An Obligation
by thought hemorrhage
Summary: Piers doesn't look like he can make it, but Chris continues to believe that both of them would escape the place alive. Apparently, the young soldier is thinking twice whether or not he should follow his captain's orders.


**My description will spoil you because it's describing a spoiler. Whoa there.**

Goodbye, Piers. Yes, that horridly sad ending we all want to forget, but still remember. Imagine Piers's pain as he went through all that I-have-to-save-Chris-by-plunging-this-injection-in-my-arm-and-become-a-monster-like-everyone-else deed. Your typical courageous guy who risks his life in the end just for that person he admired from the start. How heroic, indeed. (I nearly cried okay - don't judge me, lmao)

As I said, this is the ending of the campaign (no edits this time!) and it's purely in Piers' point of view. It wasn't so hard to write in his perspective because he's not as emotional and girly as Chris and I think he's a very rational character in the entire game. Sure, there were some parts, but nevertheless, I enjoyed writing this. I hope my story captured the essence of the final-ish scene in the Resident Evil 6 campaign!

 _ **The words spoken by the characters belong to the script of the video game, Resident Evil 6. The thoughts and emotions of the characters (writing style) are written by me.**_

* * *

I wasn't going to survive.

I already knew it from the start. I should have prepared myself for the worst case scenario, but it was too late.

My life as Piers Nivans would end soon.

The moments I spent with the BSAA are the memories I will forever treasure. They are the best family anyone could have ever asked for - I grew up studying the art of war and the importance of camaraderie with them.  
They taught me so many lessons and gave me their unending moral support when I needed it the most. The team became part of forming my character and identity; they make up the person I am now.

And the biggest role in it was Chris Redfield: the favorable captain of the BSAA.

A natural leader and a brave soldier, he remained loyal to the BSAA ever since. He trained novices to be the best and he would always be there to aid us in whatever we do. He cared for us a lot.

Then there came a time when he took notice of my impressive skills in marksmanship, praising me for my extraordinary talent which, in actuality, wasn't anywhere near unique at all. He probably just had some sort of special recognition towards me.  
He entrusted me with everything - his life, most especially. I learned to live by his side while he treated me with utmost respect until one unexpected day, he promoted me to second-in-command.

From then on, I knew that I belonged to the BSAA.

The C-virus surged through my right arm, forcing my muscles to contract. I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from yelling in pain when Chris came up to me.

"Piers! Come on, just stay with me! You're gonna be okay!"  
"I'm sorry… cap…tain!"

I cast a glimpse at the dead B.O.W. we both defeated a few minutes ago. It lay there, unmoving, and the thought of not having to fight it again gave me a sense of relief. My mutated arm throbbed terribly while I fought back a groan. I could feel the electric current run in my blood, through my veins. I looked at Chris and struggled to keep the expression on my face intact. I didn't want him to see the raging pain I felt within.

"I did it… for the BSAA. For the future!" I managed to utter. Chris rested his hand on my shoulder when the heat of his skin sent shivers down my spine. His touch sharpened my senses and for a moment, I thought the world had turned to a halt.

"I know. You did a real good thing."  
I'd never want to forget the husky tone of his voice.

The burning sensation in my arm flared; this time, it was a bit more painstaking.

"As long as you—"  
"I don't want to hear it!" he interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. Suddenly, he grasped the back of my head and inched his face closer to mine, making me stare into his deep set brown eyes.

"We're both getting outta here, alright?"

I couldn't promise him anything. Not when I was an ugly, mutated creature.

I merely nodded once. It hurt to lie, but I hated seeing Chris in pain. I've already had enough of that to deal with.

"Let's go."

We made our way through the facility as I brought down the sticky substances that blocked our path. He was running ahead of me, leading the way out… if there was an exit. I tried to catch up to him, only to end up stumbling and landing on the floor. The impact of my fall was incomparable to the agony I was experiencing though.

I was just too afraid to lose him.

"Piers!" He was beside me in a flash, not knowing how to ease the distress in my arm.  
"Just go!" I waved my hand but he stubbornly refused.  
"No! You're gonna be okay! We're almost there!" He took my normal arm and slung it around his neck, dragging me as he went. I didn't want to burden him like this. If only he was smart enough to leave me behind…

"The escape pods!" Chris headed to the nearest one and carefully put me down while I leaned my back against the wall. "See that? We'll be out of here in no time." Then he left me to attend to the buttons, inputting codes to activate the pod.

I didn't want his words to convince me. I have given up on hope a long time ago… the reason why I was here was to see Chris happy.

That's all I ever wanted.

I tore my eyes away from him to study my right arm, feeling the need to detach it from my shoulder. It was getting heavier… not to mention a pain in the ass.

"Come on…"  
A soft groan escaped from my lips when the doors finally opened.  
"Got it!" Chris exclaimed and reached his hand out, making it difficult for me to reject it.

"Here we go, Piers. We're getting out of here."

I didn't think twice; I took hold of it and he pulled me up to my feet while I staggered. He led me to the entrance when I thought better to pull away from his grip. He gasped and eyed me intently when for a split second, his eyes reflected hope - so much hope it pierced my soul. I avoided his gaze, cutting off that intense stare he was giving me. I didn't want to hurt him this way… but there was no choice.

I knew what I had to do.

I shoved Chris roughly, sending him flying inside the pod and watched as the doors closed before me. The entire place rumbled as it fell apart, the water slowly seeping in.

It was over.

"Piers! No, don't do this! Open the door!" Chris slammed his body against the doors and struck them with his fists in vain. I ignored his desperate pleas and shook my head as if to remind myself that what I was doing was right.

"Goddamn it, listen to me! We can still both get outta here! There's still time!"  
No, there's no time. He doesn't understand. He will never understand.  
I walked towards the latch of the escape pod, feeling Chris' eyes on me as he tried to seek my intentions.

"What are you doing?"  
After awhile, Chris probably knew what I was about to do because he started to panic.

"No, Piers, don't! You can still make it out!"  
Make it out, huh? I thought to myself as I clutched the lever tightly.

"Goddammit, Piers!" He continued to bang on the walls desperately while I pushed the latch without hesitation, sounding an alarm.

"NO!"

Red lights flashed around me as I took one last glance at Chris who was looking at me with pleading eyes.  
"Piers! Open the goddamn door - that's an order!"

I stared at him longingly, wishing that I could have gone with him. Wishing I had the strength to believe. To have faith.  
But all I did was disprove… disbelieve… blame myself for everything. As the second-in-command, I have dishonored the captain. I vowed to be next to him, to follow every step of his way, not to lose him. Watching over him and making sure he was safe were the only things I ever accomplished, and that was probably it. And to think that I could bring back that rightful reputation by sacrificing myself… it was ridiculous.

But as long as Chris was alive, I would do anything to keep it that way.

There was an awfully long pause. Chris' expression changed from frustration to sadness, and the sight was too much for me to endure.

How could I hurt him like this?

"No…" I heard him mutter from the other side, finally realizing the fact that I would never be with him again.

Well, I guess I've already fulfilled my duty.

I gave him a reassuring nod when the escape pod took off, taking Chris with it and leaving me behind in the underwater facility.

I knew I was going to die in the end. This was what I was ready to do - for Chris, for the BSAA.

I turned to look at my surroundings - walls were crumbling and glass was shattering. The last thing I saw in my mind was the hopeful expression plastered on Chris' face, and it helped alleviate the pain in my arm.  
I walked around aimlessly, observing the falling debris crashing down from the ceiling. Everything was collapsing. The water was coming in fast.

I was going to die, and that was what I was destined for.

"Thank you, Chris," I murmured as the whole place gave up.

There was so much more to do.

* * *

Ehehe, so how was it? I hope it was good enough!


End file.
